


my eyes only

by homiewithoutsocks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Anal Plugs, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Top Killua, every day I stray further from god, flashbacks of:, they're around 20 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiewithoutsocks/pseuds/homiewithoutsocks
Summary: Killua misses Gon and thinks of a way to fall asleep without him by his side.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	my eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> I am back bby, and more devious than ever. Enjoy this fic my lovelies!

Killua unlocks the hotel door, the light on the door knob turns green with his key card as he pushes it open, walking into his lonesome hotel room, he was given on his assigned solo mission. 

He walks in, closes the door shut before locking it. He turns to look into the hotel room. _This is the best the Hunter organization could do?_ He asks himself annoyed as he stares at plaid beige carpet and oak furniture. _Distasteful._ He thinks, comparing this shabby chic to the comforts of his own upmarket apartment in York New. The expensive plush blanket laying cozily on the black leather couch. Black leather imported and extremely steep in price, Killua will never compromise on luxury goods. Even though Gon complained about him spending too much money on their custom bed frame, he never seemed to mind it when they _really_ used it. Nor did he mind how easy to clean the leather couch is. 

Killua groans before ripping off his shoes and chucking them across the room. He really wishes he was home, or at least didn’t decide to do a solo mission while Gon was out on one involving helping new hunters find their footing. 

Maybe a hot shower will help ease Killua’s frustrations, but the moment the steam floods the bathroom, and the hot water hits his back, all he thinks about is how much Gon likes hot showers, and how much he enjoys their shower back in the comfort of their apartment. 

The clear glass doors, dark black frame, the ocean scale tile, that glistened under the bathroom lights, the way Gon would ask to wash his hair for him, Gon on his tiptoes, Killua bending his knees, allowing Gon to reach his hair, silver and soft under tender wet fingers. 

The way the bathroom echoes, the way long vowels slipping out of Gon’s sweet lips carry throughout the room. The lewd sounds of wet skin coming together, apart, then together again. 

Killua misses his shower. 

Killua stares down at his feet as boiling water burns his back, wiggling his pale toes against the cheap ceramic tub. 

_I wonder what Gon’s up to._ Killua ponders, and he knows realistically, three days shouldn’t feel this long, and he shouldn’t miss Gon this much, but he does. And he can’t help that he feels this way. Might as well let the ache in his chest long freely. 

Killua reaches his hand up to turn off the water. He keeps his head down and stares at the tub’s floor. Watching hot soapy water swirl down the drain. 

The shower head drips and Killua’s wet hair sticks to his face uncomfortably. 

He doesn’t want to move from the shower and go back to the dreaded hotel room, but the steam is turning cold, and Killua’s fingers are getting pruney, and he knows he needs to get some rest. 

Ideally, he’d be curling up next to Gon. 

Tonight, he can handle spooning a pillow instead. 

Killua sighs loudly to no one, and moves out of the shower, moving back the shower curtain and stepping out of the tub base. 

His feet hit the towel laid on the floor, rough against his wet skin as he goes to air dry in the room. 

He drips water onto the carpet as he walks into the room, staring somberly at the bed. He knows, realistically, there's no way he is gonna be able to sleep tonight—he has trouble sleeping as it is, but without Gon’s warm presence, it’ll be one thousand times harder to sleep. 

His body isn’t used to staying up all night anymore, especially since the first two days during this solo trip he didn’t sleep at all. 

He thinks, how can he get himself to sleep tonight? He could masturbate. Killua nods to himself, _yeah okay that’ll work._

Killua grabs his phone from his jacket pocket, the jacket that's lying on the ugly retro chair. The rounded back reveals itself as Killua takes his long coat off of it. He lays it on its burnt orange surface, _theres no fucking way I’m sitting my bare ass on that fabric._

Killua sits down and stares at his flaccid member, he isn’t horny right now, but he can fix that. He stares up at the ceiling. 

His phone lays in his hands, heavy. He thinks, when was the last time he got off? 

Oh yeah, in Gon, three nights ago before they parted on their missions. Gon had begged, and Killua had been more than willing to please his desperate lover. He thinks about Gon’s begging, his keen whining, when Killua dragged on slow and steady, pressing into him then stopping, his pelvis to Gon’s as Gon’s legs wrapped around his waist, holding Killua inside him tightly. His arms wrapped around Killua, his palms flat on Killua’s back pulling him closer so their bodies were flush together, Gon’s dick rubbing against Killua’s cut abs. Killua’s own dick entrapped in that plush heat, he remembers holding it there, holding it in Gon, fit snug encircled by his clenching inner walls. He remembers gazing into Gon’s eyes, examining with admiration his flushed face, watching in adoration his half lidden brown eyes, dark and oozing with want, Killua’s own eyes trailing over every part of his pinked freckled cheeks, his upturned nose, his furrowed brow, the wetness in his fucked out eyes. His wet lips, corners slick with spit, the drool threatening to escape as Gon unclenches his jaw, his mouth going slack, his eyes threatening to shut, as he lets out a loud obscene moan the minute Killua moves again. Thrusting hard and deep, straight at Gon’s prostate, milking every garbled moan, every beautiful broken syllable of Killua’s name drowning out the ringing in Killua’s ears as he cums inside of his lover. 

Killua remembers staying inside as Gon calmed down from his high, as his orgasm—having been delayed for hours—was extreme. Killua watched lovingly as his dewy eyelashes fluttered, pressing his forehead to Gon’s, hot sweaty skin against each other, as they smiled soft and tender, whispered praises and “I love you”s before he slipped out, raw, soft, and messy. 

Gon had smiled at Killua then, thrown his head back on the pillow and then told him “plug it” sleepily. Killua made a face. 

“Now?” Killua asked. “You look like you’re going to fall asleep.” 

Gon nodded, not daring to shift his lower body. “We won’t have time to prep tomorrow morning—plug it now so we can have a quickie before we both leave.” Gon supplied earnestly. Killua couldn’t help but laugh at Gon’s eagerness. 

“Yeah, okay, you want me to do all the work and clean up? Real sweet of you, Gon.” 

Gon brought his head up to frown at Killua’s sarcasm and said: “You just had your hard cock in me, NOT MOVING for an hour, just sitting there—you can clean up buddy.” 

Killua couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend's temper, bringing his hand to swipe up Gon’s sweaty hair so it stuck up again. “Please don’t call me buddy while my cum is in you.” Killua counters, before moving off the bed to the nightstand, opening the drawer. He rummaged around a bit before finding the dark blue plug, moving back to between Gon’s spread thighs on the bed, pressing it deeply in place. 

He watched as it oh, so easily sank into his beloved’s stretched and slick hole, lube and cum allowing an effortless and undisturbed fit, his ass clenching around the object secruring Killua’s cum inside of him. 

Killua looked up to gauge Gon’s reaction, having been so transfixed on the site before him, only to see him nodding off. Eyes shut softly, drool pooling on the pillow. 

Killua smiled, shaking his head, and looked back down at the mess in front of him admiringly. Gon’s open legs, smooth tan thighs, his dick soft, cum drying on his stomach. _Fuck I need to clean him off._ Killua remembered to himself, getting up again, he went back over to his nightstand to grab the wet wipes on the top, his phone stared back. 

Killua looked at the bed and back at his phone, a devious and brilliant idea forming. _Okay, Gon’s sleeping, he won’t mind if I take a picture._

Killua’s eyes snap open, being brought back to the present as he stares down at his dick, half hard from just remembering fucking Gon. 

He brings his hand up fast, and scrambles to unlock his phone, swiping up, putting in the passcode, swiping up, swiping left, opening an app, opening a folder, titled “my eyes only” and then scrolling through his meticulously organized folder. 

“Gon’s ass” 

“Gon’s bare ass” 

“Gon, costumes (sexual)”

“Gon’s face” 

“Gon’s face (sexual)” 

Killua quickly opens up to that photo he took earlier, gasping when it renders, stilling as he stares at it. 

Investing in an expensive phone with a high quality camera was the best decision he ever made. Killua never compromises with luxury. 

Killua feels his face blush as he zooms in. _How pathetic of me_ , he thinks, zooming in on the firmly pressed in butt plug, blue and glittery from the flash camera, then moving up from Gon’s gaping hole to his flaccid member, past Gon’s own cum, his soft stomach, his invisible abs, his perky pink nipples. The bite mark on his neck. 

Killua feels his cock twitch, he brings one hand to press on it, his palm flat as he stares at the photo. 

That morning, they had woken up late. Snoozed their alarm one too many times, Killua didn’t feel like taking the time. 

He had flipped Gon over, and pressed the plug in and out of his hole, catching it on the rim, massaging his prostate deeply with force until Gon had come into the sheets. 

Killua can still hear his mewls and moans now, playing over and over like a song stuck in his head—Gon’s raspy voice crying out is something Killua will never grow tired of hearing, he admits to himself. A song he wouldn’t mind if it replayed like a broken record. 

Killua’s dick was fully hard now, his hand wrapped around the shaft, stroking the length of his dick slowly, thoughtlessly as his mind circles back to the image. He looks at it as he strokes, feeling his wrist brush coarse white hair as he flicks it up and down, his fingers grazing his head. Killua’s eyes shut involuntarily again as he lets out a small moan when he quickens the pace, his left hand holding the phone in a death grip. His right hand speeding up strokes, his thumb rubbing against his finger’s current, his mind racings remembering the last time he saw Gon cum. 

The last time he came in Gon. Gon that last night, Gon that morning, Gon’s ass, Gon’s face as he moans wantonly, as his mouth makes a perfect o, his lips pink and bitten, Gon, Gon, Gon, Killua speeds up faster, needy and desperate now, wondering if Gon would enjoy watching him like this, if he’d get just as needy and desperate for Killua as Killua is for him. Killua thinks Gon would whine and beg for attention, or he’d finger himself watching Killua, thinks about this vivid image of Gon pressing lubed fingers, eyes sultry staring at Killua as he fucks himself to Killua, letting out a soft growl into the silent room, all silent but his voice and his slicked skin. Precum dripping down his shaft as he rubs fast and merciless circles into the head of his dick with his thumb, his eyebrows furrowing, his jaw clenching up, his hand unyielding the phone in his vice like grip. The image of Gon spread out, his cum inside him, sleeping blissfully is burned into his mind, he shuts his eyes and all he sees is that image of Gon, only Gon. 

He feels his hips thrust to add friction to his hands as he continues jacking off. A sight for sore eyes, he thinks, Gon would tell him he looks good this way. Gon would tell him Killua is the only thing he wants to look at, Killua holds in a moan at that thought. Mind flooding, he imagines Gon jacking himself off next to him, the faces he makes, the sounds, Killua's name from his mouth, Killua can hear it, loud and clear in this silent foreign room as his toes curl on ugly carpet, his jaw clenched hard, eyes squeezed shut as he holds in a loud moan of Gon’s name, orgasming with the phone in his hand, grip extremely hard, so hard he momentarily loses control of his nen, frying his phone in his hand. 

Killua rides his high, his nen cracking and fizzing in his left hand as his chest heaves, cum spurting on his stomach and his thighs. 

Killua pants as he’s finishing for a long second before realizing what he did. 

He looks at the burnt phone in his hand. 

“Ah shit.” he says aloud. 

He tosses the phone in the garbage. Before standing up on shaky legs. He walks over to the bathroom, grabs a towel, wipes off the mess he made, before washing his hands. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, eyes still lidden and unfocused, cheeks flushed, mouth making a goofy cat-like smile. 

He can see Gon tomorrow, he’ll sleep and then it’ll be tomorrow soon. 

He dries his hands off and goes back, throwing on briefs and a shirt. He feels the cotton on his warm skin, he moves to go into the hotel bed, the duvet stiff under his jelly arms, the sheets cold against his burning body, he rests his head down on an over fluffed pillow, and reminds himself that everything is backed up on the cloud. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appeciated... uwu  
> u can find/follow me on @homiewithoutsox on twt if you so desire!


End file.
